


AC20 Day 4: One Week Later

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: "Illidan is a virgin" joke just because, But They Aren't The Focus Of The Story, College AU, Crush Reveal, F/M, Follow up, start of a relationship, the christmas finals aren't done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: A week had passed since Illidan and Maiev accidentally kissed and life went on as if nothing happens, driving Maiev's crazy. Finally, she decides to have a talk with Illidan.(Follow up from "AC19 Day 4: The Room Switch")
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Kudos: 9





	AC20 Day 4: One Week Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> For today, we're going back to the College AU as I always thought that I was ending it abruptly. I don't know if I'll make the third part next year, but we never know.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Hi,” waved Illidan with enthusiasm as soon as Maiev entered the room. “So, how’s the result?”

Maiev quickly rolled her eyes and snickered as she dropped her bag on the floor before dropping herself on a chair. There, she put her head on the table and groaned loudly to express her frustration, and for a moment, Illidan began to think that it went badly and immediately started to think as to what he could do to comfort her.

“The teachers are incompetent,” she finally answered. “There’s like three of them who haven't corrected their finals yet, and they won’t show anything until they have something.”

She went back to her loudly groaning as Illidan smiled out of relief. At least, she hadn’t failed and her bad mood was only because of the delay, and as he thought about it, his phone vibrated with a text and as he checked it, he saw that it was Malfurion cursing the very same teachers as Maiev. Not a surprise as they were sharing the same course in the college. He quickly replied to his brother and put back his attention to the laptop in front of him, checking the downloading bar on the screen. Quickly, he raised his eyes to look back at Maiev, who had started to mindlessly scroll through her phone for the time being, and then, he looked at the couch and television in the background. Finally, he took out his flash drive and plugged it into the laptop.

“Hey,” he said out loud to grab Maiev's attention. “My last final tomorrow is about movie analysis and the teacher already gave us the name of the movie so we could watch it once and already start our analysis before the final. Do you want to watch it with me tonight?”

Maiev raised an eyebrow at the proposition.

“What kind of movie?” she asked, as she had heard rumors about that course.

“Oh… It’s going to be extremely boring and weird,” immediately announced Illidan. “That’s the kind of movie made by someone who loves abstract art and just… Think that the fewer people can understand their movie, the more intelligent it makes them look… That kind.”

“And let me guess, black and white with only a touch of color for symbolism here and there?”

“More than probably.”

Maiev began to debate with herself about whether or not she would accept the proposition. After all, on one hand, it would boredom watching the movie, but she would do it with Illidan, and they could probably laugh about it and have a good time. Or it could still be boredom but on her own as Illidan would be busy watching the movie in a corner. And if she had no doubts that a few weeks ago, she wouldn’t have hesitated to refuse, now it was different.

“Well, I have nothing planned at all for the following days, I guess I can afford to watch that movie.”

“Nice, thank you,” he smiled at her.

As expected, Maiev couldn’t get interested in the movie at all, and was finding it extremely boring. She discreetly yawned as she almost regretted having accepted to watch it, especially that Illidan was in the other corner of the couch, his notebook opened on the armrest as he was taking notes of what he was seeing. And it was bothering her that there was a space between them.

It had been a week since the fast-food accident, and she had immensely regretted that her body crashed down as soon as she sat on the couch, waiting for Illidan, and even more once she woke up and that she realized that he was acting as if nothing had happened. He went on with his life, not mentioning it at all, and Maiev wasn’t daring to talk about it either, knowing that Illidan was usually the one to take initiative, so she waited. And yet, when she was thinking that he would finally do something, he was acting perfectly normal and keeping his distance from her. She almost came to the conclusion that she had dreamed of that kiss.

“That movie is just the demonstration on how to break the rules stupidly,” groaned Illidan in his corner, angrily taking notes.

“That’s probably why they make you analyze it,” shrugged Maiev.

As she looked at him, she wondered if she couldn’t just, go lean against him by herself. But as he went on a new page and quickly scribbled something while muttering, she knew it wasn’t a good idea for the moment. After all, they weren’t just looking at a movie together, he was actually studying for his finals and it wasn’t the time to distract him from it. So, she decided to let him get angry by himself, and she went back to look at the movie, shaking her head and yawning again.

Once the credits began to roll, Illidan muttered a “fucking finally” as he went back through the five pages of notes that he had taken, reading them again to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.

“It’s going to be too easy,” he stated out loud. “I could have done something way better, and I’m not even studying to be a director!”

“I’m not sure I understood a single thing,” admitted Maiev, though she also knew that she had spent way more time looking at Illidan, wondering why he was keeping his distance, than trying to understand the movie.

“I don’t blame you, that’s a fucking mess. Someone clearly learned about the rules of filming and decided to throw it all through the windows and make some “Art”.”

Maiev chuckled at how pissed Illidan was, thinking that it was only a movie after all, but it convinced her that Illidan had found his way in that course. But she would still insult him and the classes if he was bothering her again, and she knew that he also knew.

“Well, tomorrow I’m fucking demolishing that movie,” claimed Illidan as he stood up, stretching his arms.

“Good luck,” she smiled as she watched him walk through the room to get a snack.

“Thanks.”

But as he got his snack, instead of coming back to the couch, he went to his bed, muttering between his teeth, and at that point, Maiev knew that once again, they would have to wait for one more day before talking about what happened between us. And she immensely regretted it as it was eating her from the inside. How was it possible for Illidan to just… Not react? Maybe that it was just that he wanted to wait for his own finals to be over before doing anything. And yet, Maiev adjusted herself on the couch for the night, silently sighing.

“Good night,” he told her as he noticed that she was going to sleep.

“Good night,” she simply replied.

After tossing and turning for one more hour, Maiev opened back her eyes, rolling them as she laid down on her back. She was going crazy, she felt it. Just the idea that Illidan could really have feelings for her was keeping her awake now, especially after the missed opportunity of the evening, and her brain was refusing to let her sleep. She needed an explanation, and fast.

“Illidan, are you sleeping?” she asked out loud, not knowing if she wanted him to reply or not.

“Not yet,” he muttered.

Now, there was no turning back.

“Tell me…” she began, hesitating. “How are you not reacting about that kiss?!”

It was finally out.

Illidan just laughed and she heard him turning in his bed as he tried to calm down, and it only frustrated Maiev even more and she only wanted to make him pay if he was continuing like that.

“I’m just not reacting because you aren’t,” he finally explained.

“But… Isn’t it driving you crazy?”

“Oh please,” he chuckled. “After all those years pretending it, it won’t be waiting a few more days that will kill me.”

As soon as those words escaped his lips, Illidan slapped his face with his hands and groaned. It was the worst way to admit that he had a crush on Maiev for years, and here he was, laughing about it despite that she had probably never noticed it. And indeed, Maiev jumped away and sat on the couch, looking at him with her mouth open with surprise.

“What do you mean?! You’ve been in love with me for years?!”

“You seriously never noticed?” Illidan said, faking a laugh as he had made sure to hide it. “I just thought you weren’t interested…”

“Seriously?! How long?!”

“Oh… Somewhere in high school.”

He heard her groaning even louder and he tried to not chuckle again. Never had he imagined that this conversation would go like that. Actually, he would have preferred to not have to admit his long-time crush, but he had spoken before he could think, and maybe that it was for the best. Even if he still had no idea if Maiev could eventually reciprocate those feelings. After all, that kiss had mostly been an accident and none of them dared to talk about it until now.

“I mean…” he decided to add, explaining himself about the silence. “You were pretty much vocal on how much you were hating me back then, I’m sure that if he had told you about it, you would have thrown me into the nearest trash bin.”

Really? Would have she reacted like that? She wasn’t sure herself.

“But I must admit that when you admitted to finding me handsome, the temptation to go and make you swoon for me had been really high,” he laughed a little more.

At that reminder, Maiev groaned out of embarrassment, as she perfectly remembered that one time in the girl’s locker room, when they were telling each other which guy of the school was the most handsome and that they obviously asked her. Without thinking, Illidan’s name escaped her lips and she quickly explained that she still could find him handsome despite being a bastard, but it was too late and all the school knew about it. What had surprised her the most, was that indeed, Illidan had never commented on it. Now she was understanding why.

“And you never thought of trying? You just accepted it?”

“Well, what do you think I’ve been doing this year?”

And it finally hit her. All those times where she had noticed that he had changed, his insistence that she stays and that they share things. How nice he had been since the first day of college, and how Malfurion made sure that she wouldn’t leave, the day where she had unconsciously come to the room directly. And now, she couldn’t stop thinking about how he had been taking care of her for all the duration of those finals.

She remembered how much she had loved that kiss.

“I hate you,” she mumbled.

Illidan winced at those words. Maybe he had said too much after all, and that it had been too early to say anything. He had probably ruined his chances with Maiev, and he immediately regretted it as he knew that he should have kept pretending that nothing happened, or at least that the kiss had only been an accident and that he didn’t enjoy it, despite that statement to be a lie.

But before he could try to justify himself, to quickly repair things before it would be too late, he felt Maiev getting in his bed and soon, she was above him, on all four as she locked him. Maybe that he had misunderstood her latest statement after all.

“And what? You admit all of this, and you still decide to not do a thing?” she asked with a smirk, her eyes shining despite the darkness surrounding them in the room.

“I’m sure of my feelings,” he told her. “Yours is a mystery.”

“Convince me then.”

And with those words, she lowered her head, putting it so close to Illidan that he could feel her breathing on his lips, and yet, she didn’t kiss him. Instead, she was inviting him to do it by himself, and he was sure that he wanted it. Putting his hands around her cheeks, cupping her face, he brought it to his and their lips met in a shy kiss. Shyness that quickly disappeared as they parted their lips and began to kiss with a little more passion. Maiev’s hands quickly walked over his body, caressing his torso and slowly sliding down his waist, and gradually, Illidan straightened up to sit, Maiev’s legs straddling him as he embraced her around the waist, the kiss going on.

“Oh damn,” she smiled as she broke the kiss to breathe. “You know how to kiss at least.”

“I would have preferred dying of shame than kissing you badly,” he replied.

He quickly flashed a smile as he brought back his lips on hers. As they were making out, left one arm around her waist, while his other hand went to caress her face while Maiev hugged him around the neck, her hands playing in his hair. After what seemed a blissful eternity to them, Maiev broke the kiss between and put her hands on his shoulders as she brought her face to his ears.

“I think I’m convinced,” she whispered to him.

But before Illidan could reply to it, her lips were in his neck and he let out a whimper that made Maiev chuckle, but it wasn’t enough to make her stop. Instead, she softly pushed him back on the mattress as her hand walked to his waist, her mouth slowly following the same path as she kept kissing him. And as Illidan finally realized what was happening, he quickly tried to sit down and awkwardly laughed.

“Hey, let’s not get too fast,” he kept laughing. “Why not keep some for tomorrow?”

Maiev raised an eyebrow at him as she stayed with her face over his waist.

“You don’t feel ready?” she genuinely asked.

“I just want to do it right, like, I don’t know, I was thinking candles and music,” he softly smiled.

Maiev snickered at those words.

“Sounds more as if you’re a virgin,” she couldn’t stop herself to mock him, not even believing any of her words.

Meanwhile, Illidan winced as he should have expected those words. It was such a Maiev thing to say that he shouldn’t have been surprised that she would do it, and yet, it was hurting a little to have to admit it.

“Maiev,” he said with a serious tone. “Have you ever seen me with someone? Romantically?”

As she proceeded the words, she remembered that indeed, Illidan had never been public with someone. He was known to have a little gang made by people who were admiring him, and he was also infamously known for his crush on Tyrande, a crush that had secretly become one for Maiev, as she had learned that night. And she knew that if Illidan had been with anyone, he wouldn’t have kept it a secret.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, out of surprise. “You are a virgin?! Seriously?”

Immediately, Illidan began to blush out of embarrassment and he regretted his words.

“I would have thought that you would have taken advantage of one of those chicks that were fawning after you constantly in high school,” continued Maiev, a chuckle building up in her throat. “You were acting so cocky that I would have never imagined that it could be the case.”

“Well, I am!” he growled. “And if you continue like that, it won’t change anytime soon.”

Maiev kept chuckling as she sat to face him, her arms embracing him around his neck as he tried to avoid her gaze.

“Come on, stop pouting,” she smiled at him. “That’s just so funny to see you react like that. But would you really throw me out? Or do you want me to stay?”

With those words, Maiev smiled mischievously as she was perfectly aware that Illidan wouldn’t throw her out at all, not after everything that he admitted that night. And she thought that it was fun to play with him a little.

“Of course, I want you to stay!” he rolled his eyes. “I love you!”

This time, it was Maiev who began to blush with how genuine Illidan had said those words, looking at her right in the eyes and without an ounce of sarcasm. He was slowly turning the table on her and she knew she would love it.

“So…” she finally went back to what mattered to her. “Do you prefer to wait for your candles and music? Or do you want me to encourage you for your last final?”

She winked at him as she said those last words, and Illidan smiled back. Maiev knew what she was doing, and knew how to do it well, he had no doubts about it. He was loving her way too much and he knew that he could always keep the more romantic aspect for the next day.

“I wouldn’t mind a “good luck” kiss,” he whispered to her. “Or kisses.”

Their lips met once again, and this time, his hands went to unbutton Maiev’s nightshirt as she pushed him back on the mattress once again.

“What do you mean you failed the analysis?!” One of his classmates yelled. “It was the easiest exam of all!”

Illidan simply shrugged as the grin on his face got bigger, remembering the night before the final.

“Well, it happened, and honestly, I don’t care.”

He could always retake the final and not fail it, but what mattered to him at that moment, was that he knew that Maiev was waiting for him in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tomorrow: A fic that I nicknamed "Abomination" every time I had to work on it, yet I wrote it. It won't be about Illidan nor Maiev, and it'll be a Canon/Reader fic... Sorry in advance.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
